bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Illuminate Void
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! We are happy that you have joined our wiki and hope you enjoy your stay. I would like to leave with you our policies page, so that you may be up-to-date with the rules and regulations of this site. Please follow them to the best of your ability and enjoy yourself. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 03:41, June 16, 2010 (UTC) There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Policies and guidelines have been developed on Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki to further our goal of creating a informative, yet fun, and creative Bleach fan fiction database. Policies apply to all editors. Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki strives to create a welcoming and fun environment for those who are civil to and assume good faith in others, seek consensus in discussions, and work towards the goal of creating an increasingly comprehensive database about everything in our own Bleach fan fiction universe. Policies need to be approached with common sense; adhere to the spirit rather than the letter of the rules, and be prepared to ignore the rules on the rare occasions when they conflict with the goal of improving the wiki. What are Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki's Policy's? See also * Bleach Fan Fiction Wikia Rules and Regulations - Seireitou Administration Sparring Partner Hello, and welcome to BFF! I am one of the admins here. I saw your request for a person within your level range to fight with and, while I do not know of anyone still in the academy without a Zanpakuto, I would like to offer, with the user's permission, Susumu Bukiryou as a partner for a fight with your character. --The Raven Master 02:10, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sparring Oh really? Wow, thanks, although I did plan for my character to have an Asauchi at the very least. His class is close to graduating, so I figured the Shinigami would give them their Zanpakutou (training, and primarily to just get used to it, perhaps even speak with it), before officially giving it to them upon their graduation. Ive never done an RP battle before, so I'll probably need some advice. Dragoon here, I accept your request for a spar. No need to worry about not knowing what to do, I'll walk you through it and try to make your first RP as fun as possible. Azure Dragoon 00:01, August 26, 2010 (UTC) One of us creates the page and starts RPing from there. I'll go ahead and make the page and set up the scene, and post it here when it's ready. Azure Dragoon 03:12, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Here. http://bleachfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Brawl_at_the_Academy Click the link, edit the page, and simply start typing where my post ended, after skipping a line to show that a different person is writing. Once you're done, you post, then I take my turn, and that continues until the RP is over. If you have any questions, ask me. Azure Dragoon 03:49, August 26, 2010 (UTC) You've got it right, we each take a turn with an action and the other user responds accordingly. Hits are attempted, and it's up to the other RPer if it hits or not, depending on how the attack works and such. Making attacks hard to dodge is a good way to go, it's important to keep a balance between dodging and taking hits between the two RPers. The winner is thus decided on how well the RPer adapts and keeps the tide of the fight in his favor, keeping things like character stamina in mind. Azure Dragoon 19:13, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey dude Wanna do an RP with some of my character's? Grizzaka 17:44, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Well i mean, can you do an arc with me if not then just a RP Grizzaka 18:39, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Honestly i have no ideas but i do need to put my character in a few more stories before i can begin his next part of his training so i think an Arc would be good and it could be where my character meets up with ur's and fight or something like that Grizzaka 18:53, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Actually there is one character that meets that requirement so i would be happy to join ur arc his name is Adam martinez :) Grizzaka 19:19, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Well i have two others i can show but they are actually running away from the Soul-Society it's Ray Martinez and Aki Kastu they are pretty good i hope Grizzaka 19:48, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Yes he is still in the acadamy and i meant Ray Martinez's training which i will do on my own after a few more stories and idk if there's a medium about these things so if you don't want to RP then i understand. 20:35, September 2, 2010 (UTC)Grizzaka Welcome This is a little late for a welcome... I know. But Welcome to BFF! I'm a pretty regular user here and I wanted to say that your characters are interesting to read. I hope I can RP with you in near future. すでに黒バン DarkNight (Talk to me! | 07:10, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Well... Sorry about my stupid attitude. I just have anger management probelms... take Grizza, Raz and Jeremy for example... they know it. So I still hope we can RP. Please check out my possible Main Character if Hitsuke dies - Persia or G. Really sorry so um... that's it! Thats the end of my message. Thank You :D すでに黒バン DarkNight (Talk to me! | 06:18, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Welcome.... Welcome...and Hi..and Hello...and..uhmm..Greetings? Ahh ehhh uhmm... Welcome! Did i say that already? Oh right...sorry...Still have fun? Enjoy? And .....uhmm Hi? Seriously, Welcome to BFF.....Just a regular user... and.... uhmm Hello? I got to stop doing that.. Lone Black Garuga 06:31, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Lieuntant fight. I saw you saying you wanted to a fight with a lieutenant and i was thinking of making a character at abut third seat so if you want you could fight him it would be nice cause it will be my first character.Ichikue 16:11, September 27, 2010 (UTC) My plan for the character. Here is my plan, could you do me a favor and once you have read it could you delete it to stop coppying. Thanks for the heads u. I am really stumped on one thing. How do you make the content boxes. it sounds stpid but trying to make him i have no content box. plz help >Ichi. Seijaku Ichi (Quiet one) Normal lieutenant or thrid seat. Good at kido and zanjustsu bt rubbish at hakuda. He can use a relatively slow shunpo. Shikai: Piercing slicence (刺すような沈黙 ) ((sasu you na chinmoku)). Release command: Hush (静けさ) ((Shizua Kesa.)) Power: makes opponent lose his sense of hearing. This greatly puts any one offbalance. The stronger someones reiatsu the less effect it has. Real effect: When the command Lacerate (切り裂けた) ((Kiri sake ta)) Is used with Bloody scar (血の傷) ((chi no kizu)) it changes to s whip with a sharpened tip. This whip has the power to make spike come out of the leather. Ichikue 17:17, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Thank you for your help master. Thank you for your help master. Thank you for your help master. etc.. Thanks a bunch. Ichi Ichikue 18:41, September 28, 2010 (UTC) image what image?? The Ghost of the 4th - Cuarta 09:17, October 11, 2010 (UTC) hmmm. sure. yeah. you can use them. but not the photos that I'm using. The series is good yes. And just put ~ ~ ~ ~, with no spaces on the talk pages to sign. that's all The Ghost of the 4th - Cuarta 11:24, October 12, 2010 (UTC) RE:Advice is like Snow Obviously, much of the writing involved is something you have to work out through practice. However, I can tell you that part of writing an intelligent combatant is to avoid writing out your plans in detail. Instead, execute your action and give a hint to your next step: this will keep your opponent from using out-of-character knowledge in combat while not pulling off actions that do not seem possible. Hope this helps! --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 18:22, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :I don't have a good example for Bleach, but in an old Naruto RP that I did, I was inferior in terms of power and had to resort to ingenuity in order to hold my ground. The best example in that role-play, I used a smoke grenade to obscure my character's presence in one post, then stated that I used the smoke to sneak underneath my opponent through the use of a technique in the next post. --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 18:43, October 12, 2010 (UTC) ::You are most welcome. :) --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 21:41, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :: Shinsengumi Hey saw the changes to the page and have to say I really like the set up. The thing is I actually created it to be the background for a story idea that I had with a friend. In a puff of anger I said I didn't feel like making stuff here but he still wants to go on with the story and in hindsight so do I. So I was wandering if it would be ok with you if he and I made a couple of characters from the organization and make references to it within the story? Maybe you and I could co-own the page? You can still develop the organization as needed by your story as I basically need to it be the common link for some of my characters (some of them being former members). Either way its your choice now. Cheers! JetTalk 05:48, October 14, 2010 (UTC) I understand perfectly man. Stuff like that is too much of a cliché. Thats why I am trying to take a new angle about the arrancar situation. Arrancar like Nel and Hallibel have man virtuous qualities as well besides being hollows. Nel helps Ichigo, Tia wants to protect her subordinates. So I started thinking how would a story told from their point of view seem. What if an arrancar who develops a desire to possess a heart and is willing to put his life on the line to try and get it? This was the main theme that was jumping around in my head when I started off the article. As I mentioned on the talk page, the shinsengumi members of mine who are wrongly accused flee to heuco mundo and meet this guy. The main villain in my arc had stolen an artifact which had the potential to give the arrancar a heart so he joins the fleeing members in their fight against the guy. Something like that. I have to run for a moment so have to cut this short. I had intended to let you know about my views about the new direction in which you have taken the organization but drifted off somewhere else. The article looks good right now btw. Much better than the crap I had made before. :) Cheers!JetTalk 06:35, October 14, 2010 (UTC) More of an emotional quest than a quest for power. He or she basically wants to complete their existence and know what difference having a heart makes. Are humans and shinigami better than him just because they possesses a heart? Along those lines. Mind explaining exactly what a Xiaochu is? Not really sure about the concept. I haven't really decided what will happen once he gains the heart. That event will happen at the very end of the story, if it even happens. His quest to try and gain the heart is what I'll be focusing on. And about the Shinsengumi. I agree with what you said that as the organization is right now it will give a much wider sphere of influence and awareness than before. And having the squads on two shifts makes them much more stable. If one is somehow incapacitated then the reserve can step in. Cheers! JetTalk 07:12, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :I agree completely. It will be very difficult to portray properly the emotional development that he goes through during the course of the journey. Ulquiorra is actually one of my favorite bleach characters and his dying moments were partly responsible for me thinking along these lines. Will end up taking a lot of time to just get the support cast ready before I can start the story. But lets see how long it takes. Will start on the main character now. Cheers! JetTalk 05:48, October 15, 2010 (UTC) RE: Shinsengumi Blues I like the additions that you made to the organization: it really makes the group stand out in comparison to the Royal Guard. You should check with Sei if you can include the mentioning of Yaolu or Britannia in the article, since I usually have a problem with my articles being mentioned by other articles that do not appear to be related to my article without being notified. --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 14:50, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :Go ahead (with the spy that is). Keep in mind that the Guard Division keeps tabs on suspicious activities as the domestic police force. --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 16:12, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Sōzōshin I have say no to the Sōzōshin being a part of their organization, because the Sōzōshin are limited (for now) to the Kawahiru Clan, and considering their history and the remaining members of their family, no one would take part in that organization. Also, I also made Jet aware of this too, Shinsengumi is the same name used for an organization in Rurouni Kenshin, and even the picture is from that anime. My concern, as of now, will be a name change. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 18:39, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :Britannia, very well. Yaolu, no. Yaolu maintains the strongest force in the world, being the equivalent of the US in our world. I doubt they would allow minor nations to possess spies there. But, regarding Britannia, Lavi is part-owner/commandeer, so you'll need to ask him about Britannia's reference. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 19:23, October 14, 2010 (UTC) RE: Britannian Character Request Sure. I didn't have many ideas of what I wanted to do with the Twelfth Division Rebellion, anyways. I created the event mainly to give a demonstration of the noted fallacy of the Britannian distribution of power and it ended up allowing me to link characters together. --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 02:06, October 15, 2010 (UTC) RE: Nelliel I have my email available on my user page if you're willing. --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 21:24, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Bonds Hey! I have started out on my story and have got the character page and the very first page for the story itself up. The character is here: Lucio Valcárcel, and the story is here: Bonds. Could you please give me your views about how they are coming out. Specially the format in which I am writing the story, whether it is comprehensible or not. I am trying out the writing format right now so if this one is not good then will try out something new. btw I read your Is this really heaven post. Very interesting read mate. Cheers! JetTalk 00:28, October 16, 2010 (UTC) RE: Nelliel ... Oh, I forgot that the Oasis skin doesn't have it. You can email me at lavi.bookman@live.com --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 01:20, October 16, 2010 (UTC) .... Ok Look, the Central 46 Area Is not for normal users at all, unless your going to make a request but even then your not allowed in Our discussion area, so the fact that you even know what Seireitou said means you were snooping in an area you had no business. :Now on to the comment you left talking about respect. As the administration of this wikia it doesnt matter whether or not we earned your personal respect, we run this wikia as given to us by then central wikia by being admins and higher ups thus we have the final say in all wikia matters and most of all and not to sound smug but we wholeheartedly have to be respected from the time you join this particular wikia. I understand that on a personal level you may not think you should respect us, but this is a site where its supposed to anonymous meaning you check your personal feelings at the door at sign-up Sorry to sound like an ass (In my opinion I do sound like one) but this had to be said.-- 楽しい Vui (吐露) 08:41, October 17, 2010 (UTC) RE:Infoboxes You can add your own infoboxes, though I would strongly recommend seeing if an existing infobox can fit what you need before making a new one. --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 21:08, October 19, 2010 (UTC) hey just wanted to say hi since never got the chance too, i've been busy over at nf for a while, so look me up if u wanna rp or sumthing because im officially back to bff and will be as active as i can....--Master of the Mangekyo Sharingan 15:21, October 21, 2010 (UTC) yeah sure no problem, i don't mind if u use ur Shinsengumi char, i'll be using my version of Zangetsu (Shadow Rage), if u dont mind that is, let me know and give me a link to the character ur going to use and we can then set up an rp......--Master of the Mangekyo Sharingan 17:46, October 21, 2010 (UTC) i have to say very impressive, i like how u made him very strong and his abilites are appropriate for someone of his rank , he will be an interesting opponent to fight against, also liked the Spiritual Awareness part of his ability. I wonder what his zanpakuto is going to be like, anyways he is good, also i am also working on a char at the moment if u would take a look at him and tell me what u think it will be greatly appreciated, Zangetsu (Shadow Rage), let me know what u think.......--Master of the Mangekyo Sharingan 20:34, October 21, 2010 (UTC) actually i created a technique similar to the one that u just mentioned its called Kagetsu (下弦の月, Waning Moon) u can check it out in the article, and also yes i'll be creating a technique similar to the finla getsuga tensho still need to work out the basics of his bankai techniques, but if u have any more sugestions then please feel free to let me know, i am always open to new ideas and techniques. and about the rp story arc i am up for anything and i'd like to hear about ur ideas, so let me know, thanks........--Master of the Mangekyo Sharingan 21:35, October 21, 2010 (UTC) okay i don't have a problem with the synopsis of the story arc but, the timeline for the story when does it take place before or after nagato leaves soul society, because if the story takes place while he is a captain then i can also use this arc to write up some history for another character of mine, Takashi Kosuda, who was the former sixth division captain, so let me know what do u think......--Master of the Mangekyo Sharingan 22:06, October 21, 2010 (UTC) okay then no problem, then nagato can ask a former captain for help and we can start them out as friends who knew each other since their days as captain, so this story arc will take place a few after takashi left the soul society and is now a former captain living in karakura town and nagato has approached him in order to help out the with the investigation and thus our story arc begins, so is that alright.......--Master of the Mangekyo Sharingan 22:32, October 21, 2010 (UTC) nice trailer and yeah it looks intresting, we can work with suthing like this.....--Master of the Mangekyo Sharingan 22:43, October 21, 2010 (UTC) okay then let me know once ur finished with the character, it shouldn't take more than a two or three days, so i can wait and finish up anything else i have going on in the site, and also besides that we need to dicuess some other things like, which other characters are we gonna use, can't think of anything else. well anyways let me know.......--Master of the Mangekyo Sharingan 08:57, October 22, 2010 (UTC) sure no problem since i'll be busy all day tomorrow and won't get time to edit much here, so we can start wheever ur ready, and i'll have a go through of ur oneshot chapter and i'll let u know what i think of it......--Master of the Mangekyo Sharingan 18:46, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Review Aloha, Void. I've noticed that you reviewed Lucio Valcárcel, and I was wondering if you'd do the same for my character, Shiki. If you decline, that's fine; if you accept, great! Please get back to me soon. Thanks and have a great day! ^^ すじ (talk to Joker!) 17:20, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Question Hello, my names Kenji. I've seen some of your work and I'd like to say hello and good job. I know this is a big ask, especially out of the blue like this, but I was wondering if you'd give me a second opinion on the group of swordsman me and a friend made earlier. It's called the Yuengiri, and it would be appreciated. Kenji Hiroshi 20:09, October 26, 2010 (UTC) RE: Review In regards to the slang terms, I noticed some of the usage of "it's", with the apostrophe-"s," as things like "it has." I personally avoid using those sorts of contractions, especially in descriptions, because I feel that it is among the more uncommon contractions. I prefer to write with simple language in order to focus more on the flow of the overall concept. --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 23:07, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Hi. Hello, I'm a new user here and I love reading your work. I need some help on my first character on this site & I wish you could help me? Frozenflame99 12:07, October 29, 2010 (UTC)